2012 Re-Launch
Following the Nine Network confirming that they signed a deal with Southern Star Group on 9 September 2011 to relaunch the Big Brother franchise in Australia, the season began with a pre-recorded launch show on 13 August 2012. This season introduced Sonia Kruger as the new host of Big Brother. Mike Goldman continued his role of providing voice over narration for the series. The production was based at the same compound, located within the Dreamworld theme park, that had been used in all previous series of Big Brother Australia. In September 2011, when the location of the Big Brother compound had not yet been officially confirmed, Queensland Premier Anna Bligh stated that she would do everything possible to see the show return to the Gold Coast. A spokesperson from Dreamworld, the original home of Big Brother, stated on 21 September 2011 that nothing was locked in but that the theme park would welcome the return of the show. In December 2011, The Daily Telegraph reported that Fox Studios Australia and Warner Bros. Movie World had also expressed interest. In an interview ahead of the season launch, Kruger suggested that Big Brother would be family friendly and air at 7.00 pm. Several days after the news Big Brother was to return, Southern Star Group announced on their casting website that they would be accepting pre-audition applications for people who were interested in participating on the season. The official Facebook page for the show, as directed to by the Southern Star website, was opened on 15 September 2011. On 22 February 2012, it was officially announced that Big Brother would return to Dreamworld in 2012. Auditions began on 15 March, and took place in all major capital cities, as well as Gold Coast, in April and May 2012. More than twenty thousand people applied to be on the ninth season. The Official Big Brother Australia website reported that 14 housemates would be entering the house after going into lockdown on 4 August. Benjamin Norris was announced the winner of the ninth season on 7 November 2012, making him the first openly gay person to win Big Brother Australia. Benjamin proposed to his boyfriend, also named Ben, during the show's finale. The House The purpose built house is located at Dreamworld on the Gold Coast Australia. Rooms/Areas in the house included: * Diary Room * Nominations Room * HMAS BB/ "Captain's Quarters" (the Rewards Room) - Housemates were granted access to "The Captain's Quarters" along with a sauna and a pool as a reward for winning the "Captain's Challenge". They were able to invite along one housemate of their choice. * Backyard * Living Room * Kitchen/Dining Area * The Utility Room, a regularly renovated room that has been used as six separate rooms: ** The parlour ** The man-cave ** A cafe ** A Switzerland-style room. ** Also, the hallway to the utility room was used as part of "The Factory" task. ** A Zen Temple * Bedroom, along with storage shelves to store the housemates possessions * Bathroom * Secret executive bathroom, accessed via a secret door in the bedroom disguised as a shelf * Gym and fitness area * "The Naughty Corner" - A small room that housemates were sent to if they had broken the house rules (such as excessive swearing or talking without a microphone). Fellow housemates were able to see into the room via a window that could change from being opaque to transparent. On Day 71, Estelle was called the nicest housemate, and thus got to go into the revamped corner, now called 'The Nice Corner.' * Outdoor entertainment complex/outdoor pizza oven The house contained rolling cameras hidden behind one-way mirrors which had been situated around the house walls. This was done so that camera operators did not roll cameras around the house. Housemates On launch night, ten housemates (seven women and three men) entered the House on Day 0. The seven women first entered through a room called the parlour for a secret task, but later entered the House. Two more male housemates entered the house on Day 2, two via a live special, and two more revealed on the next day's show. After Week 5's and Week 6's nominations, a female and male intruder entered the House. Ava entered on Day 29, and Sam entered on Day 36. Unlike the original fourteen housemates, no intruders are keeping a secret in the House.